


All it takes

by imera



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dare puts Kirk in a dress, and the dress leads Kirk into an interesting situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All it takes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> Inspired by my first drabble, but with a dress.
> 
> Unbetaed, and a multi chaptered PWP (at least that's the plan right now). Because this is PWP, I don't know what other kinks I will add yet.

Kirk had done a lot of stupid things while drunk, but never something as bizarre or silly as he just did. They bet him he wouldn’t put on a dress and wear it through the night, Kirk proved them wrong.

Dressed in a green dress, he waved his hand around, laughing and spilling his drink at the same time. The few men in his company though their captain’s status was hilarious and couldn’t stop laughing.

“Does it feel a little windy?” Bones asked before he burst into another fit of laughter.

“Why do you want to know, want to try one yourself?” His reply was all it took to silence his friend, not that Kirk cared about being laughed at.

“Ok, I need to use the little girls room,” he said, slowly making his way to the door as his friends fell off their chairs, laughing.

Kirk struggled to walk without feeling like he could fall over, that was when he ran into Spock.

“What are you wearing?” Spock asked, surprised.

“What does it look like? It’s a dress.” Kirk replied, trying to find something to hold on so he wouldn’t fall.

“I know what it is, but why are you wearing it?” The look on Spock’s face both amused Kirk.

“It was a dare, and I didn’t lose.”

“Do you think it’s wise for the captain to drink with his men, and to make a fool out of himself in such a ghastly manner?”

“Why don’t you shut up and help me find the toilets before I have an accident as well, unless you think I deserve to piss myself as well.” It looked like Spock struggled to decide if he should help or not, but finally decided to assist his superior.

With the assistance of his commander, they were able to avoid an accident. After he was done, and washed his hands, something Spock demanded, they left the bathroom.

Kirk was about to take a left turn when Spock stopped him. “This way,” he said, as emotionless as always.

“The party is that way.” Kirk was certain he wasn’t mistaken about the direction of the party.

“I know it is, but your room is this way.”

“Hold on, I’m not a child, you can’t tell me what to do; I refuse to go to bed.” It wasn’t until it was too late that he realised just how immature he sounded. “You’re not the boss of me; I’m the boss of you. Either you release me, or you help me back to the party; your choice.”

“What if a hostile ship suddenly opened fire? You wouldn’t last, and especially not be in a position to make good decisions.”

“I’ll have you know that all my decisions are great.”

“Only when you’re sober,” Spock replied, pulling Kirk after him in the opposite direction of the party. “Once you’re sober again I will permit you to punish me as you see fit, but until that moment arrives, I will take over your duties.”

“I’ll make you pay,” Kirk mumbled, trying to imagine all the ways he could make Spock pay. The only reason why he let Spock take him back was because he realised Spock was right, he shouldn’t drink as much as he did.

Once they reached Kirk’s room, Spock kindly helped him up on his bed. Having nothing to do, Kirk gazed upon Spock, realising then something; Spock did not loathe the situation as much as he made it seem like. He tried to hide it, and did a marvellous job at it as well, but Kirk noticed it.

Maybe it was because he was secretly attracted towards the pointy eared commander, which would explain why he noticed tiny small things that happened to his commander, like the hardened cock in Spock’s pants.

“Do you like seeing me like this?” he asked, looking up at Spock’s emotionless face. He tried to hide the shock from being asked such a question, but Kirk could see it, even if it was only tiny changes in his face.

“I’m not obliged to answer that question seeing as I’m the temporary captain.” Spock reached for the light, prepared to turn it off when Kirk stopped him in the most shocking way, grabbing his cock.

Spock could say whatever he wished, but no matter what escaped his lips, it wouldn’t hide the fact that he was hard. “Don’t lie, I can feel you,” Kirk moaned, stopping Spock when he tried to move away. “Don’t go, not when the situation turns interesting.”

“Release me,” Spock demanded, trying to remove Kirk’s hand himself, only to moan when Kirk gently squeezed his balls.

Somehow, and without falling over, Kirk was able to stand up in front of Spock. “No matter what you say, I’m your captain, and you will obey me, won’t you?” A wonder happened in that exact moment as a faint blush spread across Spock’s cheeks. “Won’t you?” Kirk whispered as he leaned closer. Spock nodded, which was amazing in itself.

“Do you like seeing your captain in a dress?” Another nod as Spock looked away, his cock pulsing. Until that moment when he realised Spock was horny, Kirk believed that every time Spock looked at him it was because he was disgusted; but he quickly learned that was not the case.

“Please, Captain, release me.”

“Where would the fun be in that?” Kirk asked, laughing hard.

To his own shock, as well as Spock’s, Kirk got down on his knees and opened Spock’s pants. It wasn’t difficult to pull out his cock, and before he knew it, his lips were wrapped around the base of the cock.

Every time Kirk did something new, or when he simply changed the direction he licked or sucked, Spock would groan and automatically push his cock deeper into Kirk’s mouth.

Kirk hadn’t sucked a dick in a long time, and he was drunk as well, but he hadn’t forgotten anything. Using the knowledge he possessed, he made Spock moan so loudly that Spock forgot other things. He was so lost that he started speaking in a tongue Kirk didn’t know, but even if he didn’t know the language, Kirk knew the meaning behind his words.

Spock’s orgasm was unexpected and powerful, but Kirk was able to swallow as much as possible, moving away only when he was sure Spock was done.

Kirk stood up, holding Spock both to keep himself from falling over, but also so Spock wouldn’t faint from the orgasm he just had.

“I guess it’s my bedtime now,” Kirk said.

“You should sleep,” Spock said, eyes still closed.

“Why don’t you, help me?” Kirk asked in a seducing voice, hoping he didn’t sound too idiotic.

“I must, go, I have things that needs to be done.” Kirk knew that the blowjob was more than Spock would have agreed to, so he wasn’t disappointed in the rejection. Now that he knew what Spock liked, he would use it to his advantage.


End file.
